The Terrible Truth
by Peanutgal4now
Summary: Lily is abused by her father and hates all men, especially James Potter who in turrn hates her!
1. Prelude

Why do you always do this to me? cried a girl by the name of Lily Evans. Lily had short reddish brown hair to her shoulders layered. Her complexion was flawless. She had soft pink lips that most guys swooned over. Her nose was just right. She had freckles that were scattered over her cheeks and across her nose. Her eyes were a vivid forest green that almost glowed when she was angry. She had a pale face but that just added to her beauty. At five feet two inches Lily was small. Especially at sixteen. Her stomach was flat and ab's were visible but not to bulky. Her shoulders were perfect and her long legs seemed as if they went forever. 

But Lily had a secret that her whole existence depended on. Her father sexual abused her during her summer break. Lily thought it was all her fault and never told anyone about it. And that's were our story starts on July 31. Were her abusive father Steward, was at it again.


	2. A sad day indeed

Shut up bitch, you filthy piece of shit. You are nothing, you've brought this on yourself! Why the hell do you think I do it?

Because you are a disgusting old man that cant get none?

!**SLAP**!

As Lily falls to the floor her father kicks her in the stomach. Then he spits on her. I fucking hate you, screamed Lily.

All of a sudden a belt slashed across her face again and again. Then on her back. Then a knife was stuck in her shoulder blade. She was thrown down two flights of stairs and was left for dead. The last thing she thought of before she pasted out was a man. 

A very strange man. Everything from his beard (which was able to be tucked into his belt!) right to his fuzzy phoenix slippers were not welcome in Steward Evans house. Yet he came. This mans name was none other than Albus Dumbledore. He all of a sudden appeared at the Evans house. He looked all around and saw a small bundle covered in blood. He ran over to it and picked it up. With a blink of an eye he disappeared once again.


	3. Understanding nothing at all

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. I may own some of the characters that you don't, if I put some in. I am not J.K Rowling. If I was I'd already have all books published and I'd have Daniel on my right arm and Tom on my left. Once again: !**I AM NOT J.K ROWLING**!

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


I imagine she'll be staying here for the summer? 

Yes, Minerva she'll stay here.

What about our other bundle of joy that has been going around Hogwarts for the summer also? They hate each other you know. the lady named Minerva said. 

I know.

I don't think there will be a Hogwarts left, knowing all that they know. It is a shame the top students for a very long time despise each other.

Well we will either have no Hogwarts, need new hearing aids, see a miracle, or witness true magic.

As Lily lay awake listening to footsteps slowly move away she thought of what Dumbledore had said. True magic? What did he mean by that? Dumbledore seem to know everything but could this be something he was wrong at? And who was this bundle of joy they were talking about? So many questions that need answered yet with every bone in her body aching and being so tired, Lily slowly shut her eyes.

!**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!

Oh my gosh dear, are you ok? asked Madame Pomfrey.

I had a dream, no not a dream more like a nightmare said Lily.

Dear please tell me!

I saw a baby boy with jet-black hair crying. Then i heard a bone-chilling laugh and an evil man, I guess that is what he was. Then a huge blast of green light and a thump, cried Lily.

Im going to get you some sleeping potion, OK?

NO! I don't ever want to hear or see that thing again, no more dreams please pleaded Lily.

OK, OK, I'll get you a dreamless potion.

As soon as Lily took it she felt warmth and weightlessness. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow. The last thing she thought was how the little boy had hair just like a certain James Potter. Little did she know a guy with the same messy hair as the baby in her dreams woke up, having almost, the same exact dream.

  


  


  


  


  


  


!**A/N I know that this is bad. I just had an urge to write a story today so I did. This is my first ff. ever. Can you please review? I'm not going to get on my hands and knee's and beg because I know I'm the type of person that reads the writing just doesn't review, so I know hundreds of people can read and like this and I'd only get 4 or 5 reviews. No biggie. Also flames are always welcome. Thank you. I think I'll post tomorrow in the afternoon. Peace and love, Lela.


	4. Scentific Methods

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PEOPLE THAT YOU RECOGNIZE. YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND SUE ME, IT'LL BE FUN TO SEE IF THERE IS ANY HOTTIES I THE COURTROOM. SO SUE ME! NAH J/P PLEASE DON'T! TY!

  


  


  


  


YOU PROBABLY THOUGHT I WROTE A LONG ONE! WELL ITS OK

  


  


  


  


  


SO HERE IT IS

  


  


  


  


  


ARE YOU READY FOR IT?

  


  


  


  


OK?

  


  


  


  


HOW ABOUT NOW?

  


  


  


  


YET?

  


  


  


  


R

  


  


  


  


E

  


  


  


  


V

  


  


  


  


I

  


  


  


  


E

  


  


  


  


W

  


  


  


  


!

  


  


  


  


O

  


  


  


  


  


K

  


  


  


  


H

  


  


  


  


E

  


  


  


  


R

  


  


  


  


E

  


  


  


  


E

  


  


  


  


I

  


  


  


  


T

  


  


  


  


  


I

  


  


  


  


S

  


  


  


  


!

  


  


  


  


!

  


  


!

  


What were you thinking, the giant squid is giant and ferocious!

Madame Pomfrey just because its giant doesn't mean its, well mean. Hagrid is big and he isn't mean, as with Fang. I was just trying to prove a scientific fact.

And what might that be?

That objects that appear big may not always be mean or disgusting or horrible.

Yes, but these scars prove otherwise.

Yea but that's only one flaw, every scientist has a flaw. I have just had alittle more than others.

Oh, James Potter you shall be the death of me.

Yes, it'll be either Sirius, Remeus, probably not Peter, or myself. If the off-chance that it is not us than it shall be our kids.  
OK, OK, you know the drill, lay in this bed and I'll be back. I have to go check on my other patient.

As Madame Pomfrey left, James had a couple questions going through his head. What did she mean, other patient? Wasn't he the only one staying at Hogwarts over the summer? Also how long till dinner.

See James, was a growing sixteen (16) year old. He had very messy jet-black hair. His eyes were a crystal blue. When they were happy they'd sparkle like sapphire's. When he was angry, he would get a mischievous glint of red in his eyes. He had very full pinkish lips. His shoulders and ab's were ripped, but not the types of ripped that makes you want to throw up (a/n-imagine eminem). He was tanned. He figured that it was from six years playing a chaser on the Gryffindor qudditch team. 

He prided himself on being that damn good. He was tied for being the hottest guy (the other being his best friend, practically brother, Sirius Black) in Hogwarts and he knew it. That was probably how he got his cocky smile. He was famous for it. The smile that made girls melt right at his feet. A smile that fits his personality, cocky. He had almost every girl, except the one that he secretly wanted the most, yet hated her to every one else, Lillian Evans.

Speaking of Lily, she was awake the whole time Madame Pomfrey, and another person were talking. She was confused. It sounded like a guy around her age. (a/n Arrora she is 16.) So she sat up and looked in the eyes of the person she hated the most, James Potter. After seeing him she fainted once again!

  


  


  


  


A/N-IM TRYING AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUGGEST. I'LL BE ONLINE FOR A WHILE TODAY, SO THERE WILL BE A LOT OF POST. I WILL TRY TO ADD MORE DETAIL. ITS KIND OF HARD. ALSO LILY AND THE REST OF THE MARAUDERS AND LILY'S FRIENDS (LATER ON) ARE ALL 16. ONCE again THANK YOU. PEACE AND LOVE, LELA.


	5. Wingardium Leviosa

The next morning when Lily woke up she was feeling calm, cool, and collected. Her pain was completely gone and she felt like a new person. She didn't want to wake up Madame Pomfrey so she got up and got dressed. She looked for her trunk and found it at the edge of her bed. She got up pretty slowly and got into her trunk. 

She smiled to herself thinking* Dumbledore must have put all my stuff together, I must remember to thank him.* She finally found what she was looking for. A runner's outfit. It had a pair of black pants that were a little baggy on her, but not enough to be falling out of. Then she found a halter top that was yellow that went to her belly button. Then a gray jacket that went to her hips. *Perfect.* She said to herself. She closed the curtains around her bed and got dressed.

When she went outside she automatically went for the qudditch pitch. She started at the left side of were the 50 hops went to and started to run. It felt like heaven. When she was running everything became clearer. So she started to try and place the boys voice that she heard yesterday to any guys she knew. She already figured out that the bundle of joy Ms. McGonagall was talking about, had to be the person who was interested in scientific theory. Also she realized that when Mrs. McGonagall was speaking of the mystery guy she was replying sarcastically, so he must be a trouble maker. Now all she had to do was think.

*OK! Who were the most troublesome guys in Hogwarts in her year? Well you had Amos Diggory, that annoying Hufflepuff. Gildory Lockheart, who was only troublesome cause he couldn't do anything right. Remus Lupin, who mysterily disappeared once a month, was sort of a trouble maker, but he usually just followed the Marauders. He was sort of the of all their schemes. But honestly how many dead aunts could one guy have. Or is it just a coincidence Lily thought that his mom always fell ill on the full moon of each month. Hmmm. I must ask him about this.*

*Of course you have the other three Marauders. Any of them were capable of doing it. Well maybe not Peter Pettigrew. Of course, Sirius Black was always looking for ways to get in trouble, so no doubt he could have messed with the squid, just to see what makes it tick. Of course it could have been Potter. Haha. The smartest out of their group. Or at least the one with the most potential. Always trying to make people think he was dumber than what he really was. God, how many times have we pulled pranks on each other. Those were the days.*

  


  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK TO FIRST YEAR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(PLATFORM 9 ¾ ) Lily's POV-

*As I was walking I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned around and came face to face with a boy about my age. Later I found out his name was James Potter. 

Hello, Ms. I am James Potter. Are you a firstie to?

If you are asking me if this is my first time at Hogwarts, then yes it i. And my name is Lillian Evans. But my friends call me Lily. SO you may call me Lillian.

Geez. I was just trying to inform you that I am very scared to get sorted, and I was just trying to see if that was normal.

W, Why would you be scared to get sorted?

Ooh you must come from muggle heritage.

I didn't pay any attention then, but I should have, to how Potters lips were slowly curving t make a smile. An evil one at that. But me being a young child was very interested in what he had to say. A mistake I will never repeat again. 

Yes, my parents are both muggles.

Well, would you like me to inform you of what the sorting has in store for you?

Yes. Please yes.

As Potter went on to tell me how I had to wrestle a full grown mountain troll, I listened attentively. I thanked hmmmm for informing me and I left. If I would have stayed, I would have seen Potter get into a group called the Marauders. Of course, when I found out that all we had to have is a hat sit on our head, I never forgave him again. Before the hat yelled out I made a vow to hate Potter forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*That's who it is. It can't be anyone else. It's Potter.* Lily ran back to the castle to confirm her thought. As she ran she prayed, and prayed it wouldn't be him. Only to run in the infirmary, and see a jet-black haired person, going through her trunk. 

POTTER WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, screamed Lily.

Looking for your diary, duh!

WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA

WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA

Put me down now Potter.

Not till you put me down Evans!

That's it.

Hey were are you taking me? Not out the window. Ugh! This is childish Evans.

You want to play with fire, you will get burnt. 

That was the last comeback anyone would have said cause at that moment they both fell into the freezing cold lake!

  


A/N I know its short but I have to go. I'll be back at 3:00 p.m my time (cali). Ooh and FYI James is a chases. Peace and love Lela.


	6. If Mirrors could die

James Potter, I cant believe you. Do you know how cold it is?

Ooh lighten up Evans, its the summer.

Yea and it was raining yesterday.

Ooh screw you.

No, its ok I've had better offers from Sirius.

Lily said this knowing it would get mad. And boy was she right. The next second before she evan had time to breathe she was under the water again. She couldn't breathe. She started to kick anywhere and finally her knee came in contact with James's area, were as he put it, were his most sacred place. Lily swam up and was finally able to breathe once again.

Why did you do that, Evans?

I couldn't breathe, I'm sorry if I didn't want you to carry my dead body up to the infirmary. God knows what you would do with my body. I shudder to evan think of it.

Evans I would rather die then ever touch your body. Unlike you who probably couldn't wait to touch my most sacred place.

At this Lily began to snigger. Then it became uncontrollable. Then she had to swim out of the water for she wouldn't drown because she was laughing so hard.

Potter, that place hasn't been sacred ever since I have known you.

You would never know.

And I thank god everyday for that.

Ooh, shut up evans, you know you love me.

I swear on my grave, if you ever say that again, I will hex you so many times your going to wish you were dead.

Someone is on that time of month, whispered James. But loud enough for Lily, who was now on the shore to hear.

As she started to walk back up to the castle she heard the screaming again. This time mixed with a move you stupid girl. I want the child now move. Lily fell on her hands and knee's covering her ears and yelling at the top of her lungs to make it stop. The last thing she remembered was being picked up and taken somewhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SEVERAL~HOURS~LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs. Evans I am glad to see that you are awake. I have several questions for you. Starting with why you left me care this morning without asking me. And of course what happened before you passed out (a/n again).

I left to go clear my mind and be alone, Madame. Also I had sort of a visual of my dream from a couple nights ago. But this was worse, much worse.

Yes, I understand. But next time tell me if you want to go clear your mind and be alone, for sure I would go with you.

Before she could finish her sentence a large block of chocolate was stuffed into her mouth. She tried to get it out. Then she heard something. Laughing? Who would be laughing at her right now. She turned to her left and saw none other then James Potter himself, chuckling under his breathe. The only thing she could do was glare at him.Well, well Evans. I do believe I have done what every man thought was impossible. I have shut you p. Ooh another glare. I do say, if looks could kill, I would be six feet under right now. But luckily for the mirror, it only breaks when you look in it and it doesn't die. Otherwise al our mirrors in the world would be dead.

Lily was stuck there listening to James torment her. All the while she was also thinking of another prank she could pull on him. This wouldn't be like other pranks. This would be the master of all pranks. One that she knew not evan Remus or himself (to give credit were credit is due) could think up. And she would do it before the summer holidays were up. Inside her mind was working over time. And she was smiling an evil smile she didn't know she could smile!

  


A/N I know its very short. But my aunt is in labor so I had to rush this and I know I promised you one so here it is. I will try to be on later. I'll bring my laptop with e to the hospital. I got to go Peace and Love Lela ooh and FYI I live in a small town in a small town in California you've probably never heard of. Its called Colusa. I used to live in Antioch but not anymore. Also can you please tell me if I should put a disclaimer up everytime. I think they are incredibly stupid. If you don't know that I'm not J.K Rowling I can assure you I am not. Thanks for the reviews. Also thanks for reading this even though you may not be reviewing. I've put tons of time and energy in this. (My fingers are worked to the bones.) LOL. Thanks again. Peace and love, Lela!!


	7. A prank and a dream

  


Disclaimer: I am using J.K. Rowlings characters; they're not mine though I wish they were. I'm only going to make a couple characters of my own, but you'll know what's mine and what's not. I'm not going to repeat that in the other chapters, I put it here; that should be enough. If you happen to recognize parts from other stories, know that it's purely accidental, I'm not a copy-cat.) 

  
  


  
  


  
  


Lily kept thinking of a prank to pull. One day (more specific four days) she was released from the hospital. She was walking down the corridors near the library. All of a sudden it came to her! The perfect prank. 

*James will be so embarrassed. OK, now how to do it? Ooh duh! The library! OK, lets see, hmmm. Ahh! How to make you Enemies pay!*

Slowly Lily went back the way she came. Straight to Gryffindor common room. After she gave the fat lady the password, Whatever tickles your pickle. When she stepped into the room she heard a soft snoring sound. She looked on a Gryffindor comforter near the fire place and saw James Potter fast asleep. Then, just as slowly as she had come she went up to the dormitories. But instead of going to her own, she went to the boy's.

Waterdusia la Cocrantea

Fecto Mandourse Muddesia

Ok now that that's that, next time James has a girl on his bed wrapped up in his arms, he is in for a huge suprise.(A/N James is a player its fanFICTION.)

You are evil Lily, and I'm proud of you, said Lily to herself.

  


  


  


  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~COMMON ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James is tossing and turning in his sleep. Not only does he have no clue what Lily has done, but he is also having the worst dream in his life. 

  
  


  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JAMES'S DREAM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Lily it's him! Go take Harry and run. don't look back just go.James, what about you?_

_Just take him! Voldermort is a murder. He killed my parents and I shall get my revenge or die trying._

_James, please no. We can both make it. Lets just go. Both of us please?_

_Lily go now I love you and Harry but I wont back away from death, I shall stand and look at it in the face._

_Then a girl, who James thought must be a Lily something ran out of the room._

_Hello James! said Voldermort._

_Don't ever speak to me, you filth piece of shit._

_Ooh, tsk, tsk, tsk James language. You must remember you have a child now._

_With one last spit on the ground at Voldermorts feet and a huge punch to his face James heard two fatal words. Avada Kedavra. The last thing James saw before waking up was a picture of what he assumed to be a wedding day. A lady with red flowing hair, a baby with jet-black hair and startling green eyes, a man that looked like an older version of his friend Sirius, and himself all happy._

  


  


  


  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~COMMON ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! James woke up screaming.

  


  


  


  


A/N OK I lied. I would really like reviews. They make me feel good. Also sorry about not updating sooner. Another thing I'm sorry about is that i had tons of spelling mistakes and things in my last post. I only have Microsoft and it doesn't really pick up tons go things. Also Im not the best speller. Also thank you for the reviews, I cant stress that enough. But I like getting them and I know I'm repeating myself but ooh well. One last thing you'll l probably get two post a day during the week. I can write one up in classes (which mind you is taking my sleeping time away in some of them) and one free-hand at home. On the weekends (mainly Saturday) you'll get a lot more. I should inform you, this coming Monday December 9, 2002 I will not be posting. Im very sorry but I have a band concert at 6:00 and I get home at 4:00 and (in the names of my dad) need to get gussied up for a someone. COL (chuckles out loud). OK I lied to more things. One IM sorry my chapters are short just with basketball practice baseball games and playing football to train for the coming season I have no time to write. And I like to do first drafts on paper. I got to go. Peace and Love Lela! (JAMES IS A CHASER)

  


  


  


  


  



	8. An understanding!

A/N- EVERY TIME YOU SEE * (then something written) * IT IS JAMES'S THOUGHTS. EACH TIME YOU SEE ! (then something written) ! IT IS LILY'S THOUGHTS. THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF THE STORY. THANKS!

  


  


  


When James woke up his forehead was sweating very bad. He took of his glasses and wiped them of on his shirt. He gazed around trying to remember were he was. Everything was either red (A/N: some people say scarlet. I don't know. If you could please review and tell me it would be greatly appreciated.) or gold. Then he remembered *I must be in Gryffindor common room. As almost an answer to his question Lily came bounding down the stairs.

  


I heard you screaming Potter. Are you all right, or did you look at yourself in the mirror?  
  


Haha very funny, Evans. I was just dreaming and woke up from a horrifying nightmare.

  


What was your dream about? Asked Lily concern visible in her eyes.

  


It was..umm... For some reason James wanted to keep his dream to himself. Nothing, its for me to know and you never to find out.  
  


Geez. You do not have to be so mean about it. I was just asking a simple question. One last question James. Do you have the time?

  


James noticed that Lily for the first time in six years called James his first name instead of his last, or some other stupid come-back she could come up with. Yes, I do actually. It is, James looked down at his watch that made no since to a muggle but must have mad sense to him. Half past a monkey's ass and a quarter to his balls.  
  


Well, if your going to be so rude about it then fine. I was just seeing if it was time to go to the great hall for lunch. GOD! What is your problem Potter?

  


*There she goes with the last name again.*

  


And, Potter further more you are an irritating pest.

* Why does she always have to make me so mad.* 

  


Your glasses make you look like a geek, your hair is never actually nice. 

* Yet, she looks gorgeous when she is pist. NO, NO stop thinking of her like that.*

Are you even listening, Potter? Hello?

  


*GOD! She isn't even a friend. Maybe if I could become her friend it would grow into more.*

  


Potter stop being ego-tisti She never got to finish her sentence because cut her off.

  


Lily why do you hate me so much? I have done nothing to you really. I have done everything back. And if this is just because of a stupid lie I said BEFORE first year, I am sorry. I think, with Remus cool, calm, and collected atmosphere, and Peter's worry's (Lily along with James snorted at this). Also with mine and Sirius hair-brian schemes, and your smarts, We could pull pranks like noone has ever done in this school. Please say you will be our friend?

  


I uhh.. umm.. OK? She asked as more of a question then a statement. OK! Yeah. Sure I guess.

  


Great, now lets go to lunch.

  


James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her all the way to the great hall. Once inside they started to think of different ways to make the slytherins life a living hell. As they finished, they walked out of the great hall talking loud and laughing. What they didn't know was a man's piercing blue eyes were on them the hole time. His eyes were twinkling merrily, thinking to himself, all they need is time.

  


  


  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER~ON~IN~THE~COMMON~ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


  


  


Wow, James! This is the coolest thing I have ever seen. Lily and James were hunched over a common room table near the fire. They were sitting on a comfy, cozy, couch near the fire.

  


*God, the fire makes her apperence's look even more angelic like.*

  


Yea, the Marauders and I perfected it just a week before summer break. They decided I should be the one to hold it since I would be staying here and the only one needing it for the time being. Said James as he watched Lily put a piece of hair behind her ear. 

Well, I guess I should be going to bed James. Good-night. Said Lily as she stood up and yawned. Her shirt rising up (as did something on James). She turned around walking back to her room leaving James to his own personal and naughty dreams.

  


  


A/N: I am sorry this isn't as long as some would have liked. I had this wrote for like seven pages and I didn't like it. For anybody that was wondering my Aunt had a beautiful baby girl. She has brownish red hair. Also her eyes are blue. Her name is Haley. I will try to type more. Also I just got done reading Mr. Grinch. The author of the story had a good idea. I will update on Friday if I make fifty reviews. If I don't I will update Sunday. (Sorry it took so long. The baby and x-christmas was tough.) Thanks! Peace and Love, Lela.


End file.
